Heroes can Survive Falls
by Addira
Summary: Sparrow had lost his wife and his child to Lucian five years prior. He has been unable to move on and finds himself in the same prison of grief that Lucian had gotten into. Is there any salvation for the Mayor of Bowerstone? Or is there someone from his past that can help him?
1. Introduction

_ Heroes can survive falls _

_ that would shatter the bones of most people_

Introduction

The Spire was destroyed. And on that day the hordes of supposedly dead men and women had washed up on the shore of Albion. All remembered being killed on the Spire and all had the vague recollection of a blind Seeress holding their hand as their life was returned to them. The mysterious event was traced back to the Hero known as Sparrow who spent his one wish at the Spire on that day two years before.

There was a statue issued, songs were sung, drinks had been raised. The people recognised the great sacrifice the Hero of Bowerstone had committed for the countless amount of people he had never met. All for the good of Albion he brought their dead loved ones back.

At great personal cost.

And there he was, two years later. At the Cock and the Lion, holding a generous amount of mead in his system, hanging onto a large mug of ale in his grip. The Mayor had drowned in his sorrows every year, that very day for two years since the Lucien's death.

Everyone knew why he was there, on that barstool. No one judged him on as he downed more ale down his throat. His red eyes surrounded by inflated skin, irritated by the tears his cheeks felt on that day.

His white hair stuck to his forehead as his shoulders slouched forwards; cradling the invisible wall he had constructed to prevent him from falling forwards and onto the Barman's floor. The people knew his story. How he sacrificed his youth to save a younger woman from the clutches of the dark society. How he once had a beautiful wife called Alex and a son that he loved more than anything. How his brave strong dog jumped in front of a bullet to save him, all for naught.

He had a new dog since then but nothing compared to the first.

The aging barman walked over to the Mayor and refilled his emptied mug, with a sense of camaraderie he reserved only for him. Lornan the Barman was known for being harsh and being ill tempered but he softened only for the Mayor.

The Mayor nodded as he drank some more. Their unspoken communication lasted only a few seconds but it was enough. The Mayor looked up at the man and answered his unspoken question.

His voice was harsh, it resembled the croak of toads more then actual human sounds. But he answered the silence with a number.

"Six." He answered. The barman's eyes saddened. "He would have been six."

He drank more from the mug in his hold as the Bowerstone Clocktower chimed twelve times.

"The time is – Very late!" the Towncrier announced. But the Mayor did not budge from his seat. Neither did any of the drinkers in the pub.

He heard a few murmurs as the age of his boy circulated amongst the people around him but all he could hear were the chimes of the clock. His mind began to wander. The chimes always reminded him of Lucien. The same clock chimed twelve when he had lost Rose on that horrid night as his journey to become a hero began.

Theresa had told him countless times that Heroes could survive falls that would shatter the bones of most people but he never truly understood how. His past was filled with his hatred for Lucien and it only amplified when his bullet went through his skull, ending his pompous speech. He could close his eyes and recall seeing Lucien's body falling down lower and lower into the heart of the Spire.

He was then filled with a satisfaction that was never rivalled since. But no matter how much ale he drank on that night, every year, he could never come to terms with his loss. His house still lay in shambles and in ruin, his wife and son's lives were still cut short and he failed his duty as a father, something that he vowed he'd never break.

So he drank. He drank until he couldn't think straight, every year for the entire day.

He knew he'd never find peace, knowing that the grief that had plagued Lucien would plague him just as strongly. He had lost Alex and Logan just as Lucien had lost Amelia and Lady Fairfax. The only difference was who pulled the trigger and who was left standing.

And the sole survivor of that plight was drinking away at the Cock and the Lion.

As the last chime stroke twelve the Mayor rose from his chair, with inhuman balance after so many drinks. He put his pay forward and the barman politely refused, pushing the money back into the Mayor's hands.

"Keep it mate. This night is always on me."

The Mayor nodded and slipped the gold back into his pockets. As he walked out of the pub he heard his dog get up from the floor with a sad bark. The large dog, named Tiny, walked over to his master and nudged his hand with his humid nose.

The Mayor only looked at the Tower screaming internal profanities that would never leave his mind or breach his lips. His gaze went past the Clocktower and into the distance where the Spire was raised high into the horizon.

He knew the Spire was extensively far but he felt like he could run into the ocean and swim to it in record time only to bash at its strong towering black walls in vain.

The cold of the muzzle from his dog brought him back to his state. He looked down at the dogs drooping eyes, the lowered ears, the still tail.

"Come on." He called, his hand petting the top of Tiny's head ever so slightly. His feet began the long trek back to his new home, Fairfax Castle.

Bowerstone was silent on that night, the people celebrating the sad day for the second time alongside him. No songs were sung, no uplifting comforts were said, they all grieved with the Mayor. It had been that way since the first year, it would likely never change either.

That day was a day of grief for all those that died to free Albion of its grieving tyrant. As he walked towards his castle all he could see were the faces of his fallen family. Rose, Alex, Charlie, his dog, Rose, Charlie, Alex, dog… he began realizing that he could no longer remember their voices. Their faces fading even… and there was nothing he could do.

He pushed the Castle doors open as he made his way inside, Tiny never leaving his side. His heavy steps were accompanied by the quickened steps of his dog as he walked ahead to great someone in the doorway.

"Hello there boy." Someone greeted, petting Tiny's head. There was a pause. "Welcome back Mayor." He greeted sadly.

The Mayor's eyes looked up briefly to see his close friend. His black hair twirling proudly at the ends of his moustache, his blundershot rifle strapped to his back, his mug hanging loosely from his ammunition belt.

"Walter." He said, his small smile going to his lips. No more words were said as he made his way further inside of the heart of the Castle.

He looked up once he entered the throne room, the back of his mind criticising the name of it. _Throne room_ implied that Lucien was stronger than just a Lord, stronger than a Mayor. His eyes fell onto the large wooden ornate chair, where the moon cradled it into a seemingly divine moonlight. He knew that people would pour in once morning set, and he'd be on that chair, answering their quarries, seeing to their needs as he had for the past years.

Too tired to even begin to think about his new responsibilities, he turned his attention to the staircase that would bring him up, and into his bedroom.

His bedroom was untouched when he had moved in. Lucien wasn't at the Castle much, if not at all, since he began the Spire project. It made for a seamless transition into Castle life, knowing that whatever was left behind didn't come from Lucien. Save for his study, which Sparrow still hadn't set foot inside of.

The draperies were changed to a dark purple, as were the sheets but a part from minor aesthetic changes it wasn't touched.

He didn't remove any of his clothing as he fell like a timbered tree onto his sheets. Tiny had jumped besides him on the bed and curled into a ball into his side.

The alcohol in his system and Tiny's slow breathing lulled him to sleep. Where he dreamt of the people he had lost.

\\\OoO/ 

The fire was creaking from within the fireplace. It was late and she knew it. But he had promised in his letter that his arrival was to be on that night so she wrapped herself in the blanket and knitted on the rocking chair, basking in the fire's heat.

She fought the urge to sleep a thousand times before that point and was rocking herself out of habit. She had done the same thing countless times before as she waited for her husband to return home.

She heard heavy steps on the cobblestone path and was instantly wide-awake. It had been two weeks since she saw him last and she couldn't wait to see him again.

She rearranged her dress in a giddy haste and placed her braid back into its decent look. She knew she didn't have to prepare her appearance but she did it anyways.

She felt her heart flutter when her husband walked through the doorway and into their home.

"Welcome back handsome." She smiled, crossing her legs under her dress.

He looked up and his eyes immediately locked on hers. His cheeks were a little red from the wind and his hair a little bit dishevelled. She had long since gotten used to his new appearance and so was not startled by the deep red irises and the white hair that adorned his figure. But she had noticed that certain of his wrinkles had disappeared and a certain aspect of his youth was returned.

He stared at her for a few moments before taking three long strides and picked her up from the chair.

She giggled out of surprise and moaned when his lips came crashing onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rejoiced when his strong arms held her close.

He was just as warm as she remembered.

He kissed her lips passionately for a while before his lips trailed to her cheeks and the corners of her mouth. She smiled at his burst of loving appraisal and played with the tips of his hair.

"It's good to be home Alex." He whispered on her cheek, his nose hiding in the long strands of her blonde hair.

"It's good of you to have come back, Sparrow."

He sighed, content to hear her voice once again. There was nothing stopping him from resuming their more intimate reunion rites but he felt like something was off. There was a difference to that night that wasn't there before. A difference that Alex was unaware to.

He looked around the house and found what he was looking for.

"Staying up a bit later now are we Charlie?" he smiled. Alex's attention shot to the young boy hiding in the bars of the staircase. The boy smiled and tugged his purple blanket, a poor imitation of his father's cape, around his neck.

"I told you father, it's not Charlie it's _Logan_." He smiled running down the staircase and jumping into Sparrow's legs.

Alex smiled. "Why do you insist on calling him _Charlie_ Love?" She smiled into his chest, her head shaking from side to side in loving frustration. "You said that I could name him."

Sparrow let go of his wife as he reached down to scoop his son into his arms. Imitating a grunt with a large smile. "Because he's my little boy!" he smirked, Logan laughed as his father twirled him around in the air.

Alex smiled and took a couple steps back as Sparrow held onto Logan, beginning a conversation with his young son. Asking him questions about how many target he'd hit with his gun he'd gifted him, how many bullies he'd fought with, how many imaginary hobbes he had slain. She only smiled, as Sparrow seemed to reintegrate so easily into family life.

She was happy until she realised he'd have to leave again.

Sparrow put Logan down onto the hard wood floor, kissed his forehead and urged him to bed. Logan smiled and ran up the stairs to return to the bed he had abandoned.

Sparrow lost his smile when he turned to his wife's frown. He took a large step and cautiously gripped her waist. "Alex?" he asked.

She shook her head and put on a smile. It wasn't a forced smile but it wasn't entirely genuine either.

"It's nothing." She whispered. Her hands came up to his face and brought his head down to kiss his lips. "You're here now." She smiled.

Sparrow's smile diminished but remained. "I'm here now." He agreed.

But he wasn't there long. As the lights of his home dimmed and flickered shut. His memory continued to play around him but the structure slowly caved in. The screams of people were heard in his ears as his feet were routed to the ground. He looked down and saw the glyph that kept him there, standing. He looked up once more and instead of seeing his wife he looked down the barrel of Lucian's revolver.

"The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out. Of course you were only a child… but then … so was I."

He pulled he trigger and his vision went black, like it had two years prior.

_Death is not your destiny today little Sparrow…_


	2. 1 - Mayor of Bowerstone

Chapter 1

The Mayor of Bowerstone

The light shone bright into his room. He groaned as he chased the sleep from his thoughts. Tiny began shaking his tail at the prospect of his master's awakening. Sparrow opened his heavy eyelids and that stirred the gigantic dog to action.

Tiny sprang to his feet and started to lick the Mayor's face in excitement.

"Ugh Tiny stop." He moaned, a smile creeping at his lips. His hands shot up to defend himself as Tiny slowly pushed him towards the edges of his bed. Sparrow launched his arms around the dog and quickly wrestled him onto the floor with a huff. Tiny recovered quickly from the tumble but Sparrow was a little hazy still. It didn't take much for Tiny to spring up and attack the Mayor with his long slimy tongue.

"No!" he groaned, trying to protect his face from the dog.

"Good to see you awake sir." Someone said from the door.

Tiny stopped his assault knowing that he had won and barked as he twirled around Sparrow. The Mayor arose to his feet with a grunt and he straightened his attire.

"Good morning Jasper. I am right to assume that it is indeed morning?" he greeted, his voice regaining more of its former life, rather than the croaked feature it was the night before.

"Of course Sir. You awake naturally at eight o'clock. Every morning." Jasper nodded as he walked over to the partially shut draperies. He muttered something about his employees never properly shutting drapes but the Mayor didn't have any interest in listening.

Sparrow walked to the dresser and his gaze fell on his aging features. Granted he always looked old, he always looked old since the Shadow Court made him… well made him look the way he did, but he had found ways to rejuvenate his skin somewhat.

His gaping wrinkles were smoothed out, the pockets under his eyes were lifted, and the freckled spots on his skin were faded… Years of sleeping in the castle bed had done wonders to his aging appearance but Sparrow had started to notice that certain aging signs were returning. He knew he looked at least 60 but had the fitness and spirit of his true age. He was quite glad when Reaver explained that the Shadow Court really only needed the youthful appearance of the _victim_.

Sparrow took the leather strap from the drawer and tied his long white hair into a ponytail, but a few strands resisted the call to order and fell on his forehead, a few strands got stuck in his eyebrows and some got caught in his facial hair.

"—I assume that it is safe for me to assume so sir." Jasper finished, turning to the Mayor for approval.

Sparrow frowned and glanced towards Jasper. "I'm sorry, what?" He pushed away from the dresser, his attention falling to Jasper.

"I was reinstating that I hoped you'd remember the events for today sir. You're going to have to look your best. We have various visitors coming to the Castle in the afternoon." Jasper repeated. "And, as I was saying, I assumed that it was alright for me to plan two outfits for you to wear today sir." Jasper proudly strutted to the wardrobe that Sparrow had barely touched since he had bought the Castle.

"Two outfits? Jasper, you've outdone yourself." Sparrow smiled, or tried to.

Jasper gasped dramatically, making a show of bringing his gloved hand to his heart. "I never _outdo_ myself sir, I only serve to the best of my abilities and if those require me to pick out the best in your various garbs then I shall."

Sparrow smirked and walked over to the mannequins Jasper had set, his heavy boots echoing in the otherwise silent room. "Is this your way of saying that I need new clothes Jasper?" Jasper's dry humour always seemed to put him in a good mood. Regardless of the mood he was previously in.

"I am only insinuating that it was a hard task sir. But I'd never impose." He turned on his toes in sharp fashion. "I have put both suits on the mannequins sir. I will join you downstairs for breakfast." And he strutted out, deciding to leave the double doors open behind him.

Sparrow's smirk didn't last long when he looked at the suggested outfits Jasper wished him to wear.

One mannequin wore a blinding red petticoat that almost touched the floor with cufflinks the size of chains, with a ruffled undershirt that would put certain Kings to shame.

The other mannequin had a more modest look that seemed to whisper _I have so much more money than you do peasant_ but at least it had a decent overcoat. It almost looked military.

Sparrow smiled as he looked down towards Tiny.

"He expects me to wear these boy."

Tiny barked and rubbed his nose.

"I know. I don't even think these were mine. I have no idea how to put them on."

"If it's not a button or a belt you generally can't put it on anyway." Someone said from the doorway.

Sparrow turned to the voice with a smirk. "Yes well, I was raised with simple means and then lived on the road. I can hardly waste hours to get ready, can I?"

Walter chuckled as he leaned onto the doorframe. "Good to see you're feeling better today. I heard it was rather rough for you last night." He shrugged. "And by that I mean more so than usual."

Sparrow nodded solemnly. He had run into some... indiscreet personalities on his way to the Cock and Lion. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before. "It's just another year Walter." He said curtly, walking over to the modest mannequin, removing his grey coat on the way.

"Sparrow… I meant to ask you…" Walter started, rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed off of the doorway. "I'd be blunt but it's a sensitive subject for you." He admitted.

"It's about them isn't it." He answered, his voice falling into a dull political tone. He picked up the military overcoat and swung it around his shoulders.

"It's about the Rebuilder's Society."

Sparrow stopped his dressing. A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head. "They have returned already?"

Walter nodded. Even though Sparrow couldn't see his nod he knew he had done it. The Mayor turned to the soldier and arranged the cuffs of his sleeves. "Tell them that I still haven't changed my mind." He looked up at Walter, the perfect portrait of expressionlessness. "They are not to touch the house or they will have to deal with me. The guard stays."

Walter nodded. "I'll head down to tell them. I know you get grumpy if any more business happens before you have something in your stomach." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bright red apple, almost as red as the assaulting coat Sparrow stood next to. "Here." He threw the apple to the hero, who caught it with a single hand without eye contact. "Don't take to long. And remember, the rabbit goes…"

"Shut your gap Walter. I know how to put on a tie." Sparrow snickered, waving him away. "I'll see you downstairs."

Walter walked away with a smile. Sparrow could hear the heavy steps becoming more and more quiet as he turned to the modest mannequin. He debated whether or not he would put on the rest of the suggested attire but shook his head when he noticed the ridiculous softness of the felt on the pants. He ignored the pants and the large bird-like hat but took the boots. He grabbed the tie with hesitant hands and once it was around his neck he held the ends of the fabric with a sudden dumbed realisation.

"The rabbit goes where again…?" he mumbled. Tiny sighed.

\\\OoO/ 

Walter snickered when the Mayor entered the kitchens without a tie. He shot a look to the soldier that could loosely translate to _don't you dare say anything if you want our friendship to last_. He smiled as he waved a server over before leaving the kitchen, to clean his weapon or to do what ever he did in the morning, Sparrow didn't truly know what Walter did in the morning. For all he knew he tended to his moustache for hours on end.

The cooks and servers were running around the Mayor trying to get everything prepared for him, yet were blind to the fact that the Mayor didn't care much for presentation in the morning.

The only time he ate with presentation with menus and fancy dishes was when he was expected to and when he had _guests_, and the only guests he ever had were the people he was expected to accommodate.

So in the morning Sparrow just waltzed into the kitchens and sat down at the island in the middle of the preparation line.

"Good morning Mayor." One kitchen maid had cheeringly greeted. She leaned over on the counter and whispered. "You are right on time for the Chef's rant." She paused for a moment before taking a sheet of paper from the front pocket of her apron. "And Jasper asked me to hand this to you. He said it was the Guest list for today."

Sparrow smirked briefly and replied with equal volume. "Good. Thank you Sally." He took a quick look at the list of names and frowned. "There are many names today." He grumbled to himself.

Sally smiled sympathetically. "Mayor… that's just the morning list. The evening names are on the other side of the page."

Sparrow looked up, his eyebrows raised. He turned the page slowly and saw even more names than he thought could ever fit on paper. "Thank you." He added to his sigh.

Sally nodded and straightened her white apron with haste before she set off into the depths of the kitchen to do her typical morning chores.

Sally was one of the typical staff that Sparrow had picked within the first year of his dwell at the Castle. When he moved in there was a serious lack of staff and crew to maintain it and when Sparrow took on the title and duty as _Mayor_ people started to expect things from him.

Such as decent people and a maintained Castle.

Sparrow's staff mostly came from the streets or were _convicts_, according to the Lucien's regime of law, and he had offered each and every one of them their jobs personally. Sally was fired from her previous job because of a particularly bratty aristocrat had complained about her performance in their kitchen. They all had similar stories but the only thing that they had in common at the time was their state of unemployment. They had all since learnt the schedule of the Mayor and had all been accustomed to his strange customs.

Such as his tendency to attend the Chef's meeting in the morning.

The Chef was a burly man; he had arms the size of small children and the booming voice of a troll. He had large tattoos running down the sides of his arms and the moustache that put Walter to shame on numerous occasions but he had not a single hair on his head. He held onto his clipboard with authority and cleared his throat to begin his usual speech.

"Alright listen up!" The clattering of kitchen tools came to a screeching halt. "Today we have many visitors coming in to see the Mayor and we need to be quite _top_ if we are to service them all. As you know the Mayor wants all visitors to be offered the option of food, considering they stand in line to see him for a considerable amount of time. Brenda, you are in charge of today's refreshments. If something goes wrong you better be expecting me to come to you, make sure nothing goes wrong." Brenda nodded.

"Bryan you keep an eye on the Meat Twins, make sure they don't get carried away with the big knives. This isn't a show but it will be if one of them loses an arm. Nobody wants the twin's blood on his or her food it's just not right and we can't add that to the menu. We checked; it can't be done." He shot a look to the twins and they both nodded in unison. "Sally, before I start telling all these useless magnanimous workers how to work in _my_ kitchen, get the Mayor something to eat before he feeds the nobles to the hobbes."

Sally smiled and turned to the Mayor. "I guess he's cutting off your show early today." She shrugged.

The Mayor smiled and made his way to the Dinning Hall, where he'd meet his first speakers of the day, but ultimately there would be food.

\\\OoO/ 

Sparrow could feel his head throbbing within the hour. The food hadn't helped like he had hoped it would when the loudest of his aristocrats came by for a visit.

Sir Wilfred and Lady Laureen of Bowerlake.

He couldn't have been happier to see their brightly coloured clothing leaving the dining hall from where he sat. When he took the duty of the Mayor he knew he'd have to deal with the nobility but he never knew just how tenacious they were if there was something they wanted, from requests for the growth of purple-only flowers in the Bowerstone Market to the reduction of the taxes towards Albion's _upmost and most revered fundraisers._ Which he always refused, seeing as he owned most, if not all, of Bowerstone's buildings and homes, he had worked for that investment money and he would tax the people based on what price their home was stated at and not what they had as income. But that didn't stop the nobility from trying to reduce their expenses towards what they owed the Mayor.

Sir Wilfred and Lady Laureen wanted to rename the region of Bowerlake to Millfields. What for, he didn't quite understand, but he quickly agreed to sign the official letter if Lady Laureen promised never to utter the phrase "_But Mayor! It is of the utmost importance!"_ ever again.

He took a glance at the guest list for the rest of the morning, and his gaze stopped instantly.

How he had missed that particular name was beyond him, but he knew he would hear from him again eventually.

Before Sparrow could even look up the doors swung open. The guards were yelling "Sir! You can't enter yet! You are scheduled for a later time!" But the flamboyant entity curtly waved in disapproval.

"I enter when I wish, _Reaver_ does not _wait_." He shut the door with a swing of a cane, never changing his posture whilst doing so. "I'm quite surprised I even bothered with putting my name forwards on this schedule of yours."

Sparrow smiled as he looked up. "Reaver." He greeted. "Honestly I don't know what you were thinking." Reaver ignored Sparrow's comment and began with his flamboyant ways.

"I daresay the rumours are terrible if this is what you really look like. You might want to visit your people more often Mayor, they are starting to think you to be a dragon."

He rose an eyebrow. "A dragon?" He crossed his arms, incredulous. "I doubt that."

"I'm only repeating what I've heard, Mayor." He said as he did a small curtsy and then walked over to Sparrow, with the clacking sounds of his heels echoing in the hall.

"I must admit the Castle looks much better than it did two years ago. I meant to visit but I was needed… elsewhere."

"And I never wish to know what occupies you Reaver." He winced as he remembered all the things he'd read about Reaver's recent activities. "And I will say the same thing I should have said two years ago, leave me out of it." He waved off the two guards who were ready to apprehend Reaver for his unauthorised entry; they slowly sulked back into the Throne Room. The door closed and it muffled the rising noise that came from the Hall.

"To the contrary Hero, I believe you'd want a part in this." Reaver paused and chuckled, swinging his cane around to rest in his armpit. "Would you think I'd come all this way if it wasn't worthwhile?"

"Then why is this something you need me for?"

"Because Albion requires something of you and I believe I can help you achieve it."

Sparrow remained quiet, but unwillingly eager to hear what Reaver had to suggest. He knew Reaver had a good sense of business partnerships, unless he shoots his partner, but he knew that Reaver would know better than to shoot a hero.

Reaver removed his white glove and reached into the fruit bowl and took a few red grapes, he fiddled them between his fingers and began to speak.

"During my time in Bloodsone, I've heard some pretty… unsavoury things. Bandits are crowding the coast, the Crucible shut down due to the increase in pre-game deaths and the constant ambushing of the local Hobbes, the market is exceptionably low in the western lands. This is affecting your profits as Mayor of Bowerstone, seeing as you profit from well, _profits._"

Sparrow remained silent, Reaver moved on. "Now you are wondering why this would concern me. Well, I have a certain interest in profits if I can somehow take part in it and, I have a solution for your particular drawback."

"And this is you assuming that I need the money Reaver."

"Everyone needs money Hero, you just need to find out how to spend it." He squished the grape. He walked closer to Sparrow. "What I suggest is giving what Albion wants most."

"And what is that Reaver?" He asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Give them innovation. Invention! Give them prosperity! Modernise the Bowerstone of today to become a beacon of strength and brilliance! Broaden your ambitions Hero, make Bowerstone the gleaming jewel of Albion as it was always meant to be! You will need inventors, great thinkers, and charismatic speakers for a project like this is and that is why I am here."

Sparrow remained silent once more.

"I propose that you formally sign a contract with _Reaver Industries_ and we can work together to make Bowerstone the largest and most technologically advanced city of Albion." He paused. "Of course, seeing as you are the man of authority here you'd have the final say in all matters of law and say, _employee taxes,_ but that's entirely up to you, I'm just throwing ideas around."

"You are suggesting that I expand Bowerstone and lay down an… Industrial Sector?"

"Why yes, as you so eloquently put it. I was going to call it the _Reaver Quarter_ but, once again, that's up to you."

"And why would the people rally under this idea? Other than the promised fame and growth that it offers them, why would they want this change?"

"Because you can give them what they crave most, not just Bowerstone but what Albion needs most. And to give the people what they crave most Bowerstone needs to be greater than it is now." He leaned in towards the Mayor, offering him the other red grape. "If you make Bowerstone the city of Heroes you'll have a fitting city that can grant their final wish." He smiled as Sparrow took the grape from his open palm.

"You can give them a King."

\\\OoO/ 

Logan was throwing rocks and pebbles into the Bowerstone River when he heard a familiar bark. His head shot upwards as he heard the running of a friendly dog he knew very well.

The blond aging dog jumped towards Logan and began to lick his face vigorously. Logan could do nothing but smile and bat the dog away from his face unsuccessfully. When the dog yielded, Logan pat his head for a few moments before running to the market place. "Come on boy!" he called, the dog, who was the same height as the five-year-old child if not taller, followed him.

"Father!" Logan called as he saw his father arrive in Bowerstone's Market.

Sparrow wore his typical clothing, his unbuttoned brown long coat, his bright yellow gipsy shirt and his big black boots. His weapons swayed from side to side as he walked. But the most important piece of clothing Sparrow wore, according to Logan, was his dark purple cape that he told his son was useful in colder climates.

"Father!" Logan called again, running towards him. Sparrow didn't hear him as he turned towards the vegetable vendor and discussed business things. Logan pouted and ran up to his father and waited patiently for the adult conversation to end. Sparrow began laughing as the vendor probably said something that Logan couldn't understand just yet.

'_Adult humour._' He thought bitterly, his patience dwindling. The dog whined beside him, accentuating his little human's need for his father's attention.

Eventually Sparrow ripped his eyes off of the man before him and went to his son. His smile broadened as he bent down and scooped up his five year old.

Logan began laughing as Sparrow spun him around.

"A grand warrior comes to greet me!" His father beamed.

Logan threw his small arms around his father's neck in a short hug before he pushed himself off insisting to show his father something very important.

"Come on Father!" he pleaded, pulling at his hand with all his strength.

"We'll have to resume this conversation tomorrow Peter." Sparrow said to the vendor as he let himself be pulled away from the stall. The vendor smiled and nodded. "Of course Sparrow."

Sparrow's smile returned to Logan, as well as his attention, and he asked, "What is it that you need to show me Charlie?"

"_Logan_ Father." Logan insisted. "And it's a surprise." He pulled Sparrow to their house, the last one at the end of the street, past the stonecutter's stall.

Logan pushed the door open with both hands before rushing inside, hearing his father's steps behind him. Sparrow looked around for a second before asking his son id Alex was home.

"No Father. She's with Susan right now." He turned to his father and stole his hand once more. "Come!" he smiled.

Logan pulled his father all the way up the stairs and he ran to his toy box. He rummaged through a few objects before pulling out some purple fabric. "Wait…" Logan froze. He looked towards his father, and hid the purple cloth with his body. "Don't look!" He ordered. Sparrow laughed as Logan's little hands tried desperately to cover his vision while his other hand was busy hiding the purple cloth.

"Well do you want me to see it or not?"

"Not yet! I forgot to do something." Logan smiled when his father finally closed his eyes.

"Alright. They are closed." Sparrow smiled.

Logan quickly swung the purple fabric around his body and tied two extremities together around his neck. He placed some of the fabric around him and nodded when he was satisfied.

"Ok. Open your eyes."

Sparrow's eyes opened slowly and his smile faltered when he saw what Logan was so excited to show him.

Logan pulled his smaller cape over his shoulders and turned from side to side. "Mother helped me make it." He announced proudly.

Sparrow's smile slowly crept back, as Logan's excitement got higher.

"One day I'll be a Hero too. And when that day comes I want to be ready."

Sparrow tried to be as excited as Logan but all he could think was how to save his son from becoming a Hero.

\\\OoO/ 

A/N: So here's the first chapter. I hope it is to your liking so far. I have a couple things planned as you can see.

Not every chapter has a flashback at the end but they are there for a reason (mainly to provide some more backstory, seeing as Sparrow really doesn't talk about his past much so the only way to get any information out of him is throughout his unspoken thoughts. Yet, as you've noticed in the intro, even those can be corrupted and turned into nightmares.)

Also, some of the major changes that I've made are Logan's age at the time of his death and the eclipsed time since Lucien's demise at the Heart of the Spire.

Instead of five years it's two.

And Logan isn't 8 he is 6.

For reasons.

If you are worried that Sparrow will become whiny, or _pull an Isildur_ when it comes to Lucien, don't be. Sparrow is a quiet sufferer; he deals with his troubles internally but doesn't hate his problems to obsession like most.

In the next chapter I bring forth a very important OC. I say OC but really she's in the game, her name doesn't change when you meet her in game but she doesn't really have a personality other than 'frightened girl'. So I toughen her up a bit.

You'll get what I mean.

_(Writing Reaver and Jasper is hard…I need to find me a thesaurus for the Charismatic and Enthused.)_


	3. 2 - The Soldier of the Mayor

Chapter 2  
The Soldier of the Mayor

There was commotion coming from the Dining Hall's entrance, too loud to be ignored. Walter, who had only just finished polishing his mug, pushed himself off of the counter and walked towards it.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" he asked over the loud voices, silencing them all. A large woman turned to Walter, her red lips pursed in insult. She was dressed in ridiculous layers of brightly coloured garments, with a face so white she looked like she bleached her skin. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets, she was angry. That he could figure out quite well.

The two guards at the Dining Hall doors were hesitant to speak up against Walter Beck but not the woman.

"You sir! You might be able to serve your city better than these fools!" she turned her gaze completely to Walter and he couldn't help but notice the relief that washed over the other two guards.

'What have I gotten myself into…' He wondered.

"I was scheduled to see the Mayor over a half hour ago and he has yet to see me! I demand that I be let inside to speak with him!"

Walter sighed and rubbed his brow. "Listen, the Mayor is a busy man, if not the busiest man of Albion. He will make time to see you when he is capable—"

The woman tightened her fists.  
"No! I want to see him now! Do you know how long I've waited before I was granted this audience?"

Walter was ready to reply his typical 'I'm only but a soldier, cry about your problems to someone else', before a voice intervened.

"Well you can't see him now." Walter turned, expecting to see yet another seizure worthy noble but instead a taller woman of decent wear, if only slightly tattered, presented herself. In fact it struck Walter as strange that she was almost half a head taller than the nobless.

She had clean tanned skin, a tattered skirt that was sown together using various different materials and a small bonnet to contain her brown hair. Her appearance yelled 'Im not from Bowerstone!' and the noblewoman knew that in seconds.

"How quaint." The noble woman sighed. However it sounded more like a condescending puff. "A foreigner believes herself more informed than the Soldiers or the Guards under direct command of the Mayor." She spoke in a softer tone, which was soothing compared to the shrieking banshee she was mere moments before. "I'm unable to decide if that is admirable or sad… but I tend to the latter." She smiled her lips forming a firm line and turned to face the guards and Walter.

"You might not be able to see him today at all with that attitude."

The noble woman was visibly insulted. Her pearl white face contorted into the face of a woman who had her firstborn torn from her grip."Excuse me young lady do you know who I am?"

Walter snickered. If he couldn't tell the difference between the nobles, what chances did the broad have? And he was a Castle regular.

"Honestly, I don't care." She replied, almost innocently.

It seemed that it only insulted the noble more. She was puffing exaggeratedly and pacing in small circles as her wig jumped up and down on the top of her head.

"If my husband were here he'd make you pay for your insolent words!" The noble woman raised her backhand. Walter thought the noble would do it, it's a thing most aristocrats do when insulted and have no guards around them.

The tattered woman stood her ground, and simply said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her chin lowered, as to look at the wealthy woman through her lashes, adopting a slightly unsettling stare.

The noblewoman froze, angry and curious.

"And why is that?" One of the guards asked, following the situation closely.

"Because where I am from, I can kill you for that." Her eyes, brown Walter noticed, shifted from the guard to look at the aristocrat, her gaze defiant and her crooked smirk challenging.

Walter stepped in, looking towards the guards.

"Take this noble away from this woman. Her life seems to be in danger." He turned and winked to the two soldiers and they answered in suit.

The noblewoman faltered and squeaked fast and repetitive "What?"s as the guards gladly escorted her out of the large throne room. As she was being dragged out she yelled various generic demeaning comments on their general intelligence and financial situation, nothing Walter hadn't heard of before. He smirked when he saw the woman beside him wave goodbye.

When the noble was finally out of their sight, but not out of earshot, Walter addressed the villager beside him.

"You weren't really going to kill her were you." Walter said, looking over to the woman. He began chuckling when he saw her hand let go of a pistol she had strapped to her hip, concealed in one of the many layers of skirts she had.

The woman smiled with a scoff and rearranged her shirt to cover the hiding pistol. "No. Just scare her a bit." She took her hand out. "I'm Elizabeth." She introduced herself.

Walter took her hand with a nod of his own. "Walter." He paused.

'Ah sod it. I have time to kill.' He thought. Neither of them heard the Dining Hall door open.

"So where is it exactly that you come from?"

As Elizabeth's mouth opened to answer, a man's voice was heard instead.  
"Bloodstone."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and turned towards the Dining Hall's now open doors.

Walter couldn't read the look Sparrow was giving her. It was a mix of nostalgia, grief and something else... He could, however see the slight uncertainty flash across Elizabeth's once proud features. There was a brief silence, the exception being Tiny's panting, before anyone noticed Reaver standing beside the Mayor.

"Well, well! If it isn't the girl who returned me my book!" He boomed, tapping his cane on the floor twice. "I dare say I wasn't expecting to see you again. Not after how our unfortunate transaction was resolved."

"By _resolved_ you mean _buried_." She answered, with a squint of her brows.

"Such savagery. I had no hand in that affair." Reaver turned to Sparrow with a turn of his heel. "As lovely as this conversation had turned I must be off. Certain things require my attention." He marched off into the distance, while saying "Remember what I proposed." Over his shoulder.

Walter scoffed as Reaver walked away. "I don't want to know where his hands have been."

"Nowhere pleasant I assure you Walter." Sparrow answered.

When Walter turned towards Sparrow he saw him looking at Elizabeth. His eyes... Investigating.

Elizabeth held strong, her proud posture only ever faltered when he lay his eyes on her the first time.

Sparrow broke the silence.  
"I never thought I'd see you again." He had a small smirk but it disappeared as soon as it materialized.

"I have things that need to be said." She answered.

Sparrow nodded and looked towards the lone throne at the end of the Great Hall. "Follow me." He instructed to Elizabeth as he turned his heels to head back into the Dining Hall. He turned his gaze towards more guards while walking, "Make sure the nobles know I am not to be disturbed."

The guards nodded and rushed towards the balcony walkway that overlooked the sleeping Demon door.

Walter followed Sparrow and took to his side as he sat on his usual chair. Elizabeth followed close behind but once Sparrow sat she seemed not to know what to do.

"Please take a seat." Sparrow insisted, gesturing to an equally ornate chair

Tiny plopped down with a thud next to the Mayor with all the gracelessness he could. It stifled a laugh from Elizabeth when the giant dog let out a loud sigh.

Sparrow smirked and pat Tiny's bouncy ears distractedly.  
"What brings you to Bowerstone?" He asked her.

She looked towards Walter for a brief second, seemingly deciding if she should ask for the presence of the mayor alone but didn't say anything. Her eyes landed back onto the Mayor's.

"I haven't thanked you for what you did. All those years ago." She began hesitant, rubbing her thumb in a circle against her palm.

"It wasn't required of you." Sparrow answered instantly.

"But it should be." She replied. "I've had time to think about it." She shook her head slightly closing her eyes with a sigh. "I was young. I was stupid and I was even more stupid when I decided to read the words out loud." She looked back into Sparrows eyes, his crimson red eyes. "I begged you to keep the seal and I couldn't believe it once you did. And to see bright red eyes look back to me, and not the blue they were before, I ran."

"Elizabeth..." Sparrow tried to it erupt were she was going, without much success.

"I was scared. I didn't know what would happen to me. And I ran once it was safe for me." She looked up and saw Walter for a brief second and lowered her head again. "And that day has bothered me for as long as I've lived so..." She looked back up to Sparrow's eyes.

"I have already forgiven you." He said after a moment of silence. "And there is no need to thank me."

"But I'd like to do something. And when I first entered your castle I had no idea how but now I do." She smiled shyly, unsure of her plan.

"How is that?" Walter asked.

"I can join your Castle's personnel." She looked into the eyes of both men. "I heard that you are dreadfully understaffed. I have many skills that could assist you." She added quickly.

Walter chuckled and leaned I the Mayor's shoulder. "She does have a natural talent at angering the nobility in record time."

"I have you for that Walter." Sparrow teased back, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'm also a fast learner and I'm very observant." She added, quickly. "I can cook, not very well but I can. I can also stand in a corner and look pretty if its what you wish."  
There was an uncomfortably long moment where Sparrow considered his options that followed. Sparrows gaze shifted from Elizabeth to Walter, deep in thought.

Elizabeth started to question the approach of her subject the longer he took and almost jumped out of her seat when his voice rose again.

"You look famished." He stated. Elizabeth frowned and looked towards Walter, he shared the same curious expression.

"Mayor?" She asked, her voice small.  
With a nod of his head he rose up and asked again.

"Hungry?" he asked her, looking over his shoulder.  
"I could eat... If I don't pay for it." She answered, rising to her feet as well.

Walter chuckled. 'Bold.' He thought. Walter took a small apple, only just to throw it around as he waited.

"Help yourself." Sparrow answered. "Just tell Jacob there what you would like and he'll bring it to you." Jacob in question presented a checklist of various meals available on short notice.

Elizabeth answered. "Could you just bring me the one with the most meat?" She asked Jacob, and ultimately Sparrow, at the same time. Only Sparrow was no longer before her. Tiny's tail began wagging as his master was now near the door, Walter Beck close behind him.

"But what about my proposition?" She asked, as he reached the doorway.

"It is true that I am understaffed.." Sparrow said, looking over his shoulder an into her eyes. "And I believe I heard Jasper express his desperate need for more competent staff earlier today. That would be a good place to start." Before he left he said one last thing. "Be warned. Jasper can be a bit... _much_ at first. But you'll do fine. Just look for the most finely dressed man that frowns at all the wrongfully folded drapery."

Walter shared one last glance with Elizabeth, who seemed increasingly scared by the minute. She looked to him for reassurance. All he could do is shrug.

-/-/-/-/

Sparrow was quiet when he walked towards the Library, with an equally silent Walter close behind him.

Once inside the Library he looked down at the next name on the list.

"Another noble." Walter sighed putting away his copy of the Mayor's schedule. He took a quick look at the Mayor and could see that his mind was elsewhere. "Do to want me to send the whole lot home Mayor?" Walter asked, on a whim. When Sparrow didn't answer he thought he might do it but Sparrow shook his head.

"No let her in." He resigned with a sigh, adjusting his slouched posture.

-/-/-/-/-

It was dark outside and the Mayor was still debating with his last scheduled meeting. Walter couldn't help but remain at the door in case something would happen, unable to pry himself away.

"Shit where did he say it was...?" He heard someone say. Recognizing the voice Walter leaned over to look at the oncoming presence down the small staircase.

"Whatever Jasper sent you to find you won't find here Elizabeth." He chuckled.

She had changed since that morning, now wearing the typical uniform of the castle workers. Her brown hair was put up and tied, instead of hidden underneath a dirtied bonnet.

"Could you direct me to the 'warm closet'?" She asked, resigned.

"I'm afraid I don't know where that is. Sorry." He apologized, leaning back into the wall next to the Library door. Where he could distinctly hear their estimated guest yell 'But this is an outrage!' through the door. Walter winced.

He didn't hear her get closer but was surprised to find her so close to the door so quickly. "Balls!" He swore as her head popped up close to where his was moments before.

She was taken aback. "I'm sorry? Did I do something?" She asked, taking a few pars back.

Walter calmed his pulse with deep breaths and answered with a slight chuckle. "Well you can make more noise when you walk for one. You surprised me is all." He admitted.

She smiled shyly. "Sorry." She apologized.

The noble's voice rose up again and the both looked towards the door. Elizabeth's eyes met Walters.  
"Is it always like this?"

"What? The people or the duration?"  
"Both."

Walter sighed and looked at the door. "No." He answered truthfully.

Elizabeth seemed to ponder on something, her mouth opening and closing as if she wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead she took to the stairs, leaving the area. "I should return to finding this 'Warm Closet' else I make a bad impression on my first day."

Walter smiled. "That would be a good idea." He added, turning his attention back to the library.

-/-/-/-/-

It wasn't much longer before Sparrow dismissed the last noble out of the Castle with a dreary look, escorting him to the Castle entrance.

Walter couldn't deny that the night air was more than welcome in his lungs.

The noble walked away with his chest puffed out like a proud peacock, his wig bouncing in his strut.

Sparrow, however, didn't hide his exhaustion as well as he perhaps should have.

"Still alive Mayor?" He asked as soon as the noble was out of earshot.

Sparrow answered with a silent nod. His fingers brushing Tiny's head as he walked back up the stairs.

"I'm surprised that you are still up..." He admitted, his voice sounding just as dead as he looked.

"You know me, I'm not going down for as long as you aren't."

Sparrow smirked and nodded. "I'm heading up. Goodnight Walter." He waved behind him.

Walter broke off from the Mayor, headed towards the city core. 'Another long day.' He thought.

Just as Walter began to process the events of the day, Tiny's loud steps stopped.

Walter turned at the same time as Sparrow to see Tiny frozen, his head looking to the side, ears up. His tail had stopped wagging, his eyes fixed on something in the distance...

The happy dog was rarely serious.

Just as Sparrow was about to call out to Tiny, to grab his attention, Tiny barked twice and bolted.

Sparrow sprung behind him, and Walter followed.

"Tiny!" Walter called, as he tried to piece together what had his attention.

Albeit dreadfully tired, Sparrow kept up with Tiny's long strides as the dog lead them both outside of the castle the ought the front doors. He beelined for the fields.

"What is it boy?" Sparrow asked, barely panting.

Tiny barked and jumped over the rebuilt Fairfax fence. Sparrow and Walter followed him agilely.

Tiny ran to the vast expanse of grass to the side of the castle and suddenly stopped.

Sparrow's run slowed to a jog as he got near.

Tiny began barking and scratching at the grass, unearthing the green blades and flinging dirt everywhere around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Walter asked, his breathing slightly laboured.

Sparrow said nothing as he began digging beside his mountainous dog.

Walter could only stare and sigh. "Very well then." He added before dropping to his knees and adding his hands to the digging effort.

They dug until their fingers bled from small cuts and dirt invaded their clothes. But once Tiny's claws scrapped metal, they knew the digging had been fruitful.

They cleared the loosened dirt and what they found made Walter swear.

"Balls is that what I think it is?"  
Sparrow smiled and looked up towards Walter, the fatigue that had plagued him in the Castle had all but disappeared.

"Let's have a look shall we?" Sparrow chuckled.

What they saw was of a copper looking metal, gleaming in the new light of the night. A crest that had been limited to near extinction but unmistakable as a symbol of their past. A symbol on a locked door bearing the mechanism of the Heroes.

As Sparrow just happened to have the guild seal that would unlock it.

As Sparrow took out the seal from his safely kept pocket, Tiny barked of excitement. Walter could only chuckle and rise from the crouched position he had assumed while digging.

"The smart thing would be to warn your soldiers. But when have you ever done the cautious thing."

"That's why you are here Walter."  
Sparrow smiled and turned the seal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Author notes… ish. **

**Author apologies as well.**

**So I have a story right? And that story isn't very good. Real life.**

**So longstory short, my keyboard broke. The letter B does not work on my laptop. My ipod refuses to link up to wifi and that makes everything complicated.**

**Plus side? Not in school so don't have to study. Minus side? I'm a full-timer. So sorry for the death period there, don't worry this story won't randomly die, no worries. **

**Also I make it my mission to make the dog relevant as fuck. (I find that people kinda just forget that the dog is there. Tiny is kinda hard to overlook. Seeing as he is a Great Dane. ((If you caught on to that: kudos to you good sirmaam!)).)**

**Also, thank you for the Jasper/Reaver writing tip! You know who you are ;D**

_**\- Addira**_


	4. 3 - The Underground Cullis

HCSF - 3

The Underground Cullis

The lock turned easily once Sparrow inserted the seal, it made no sound of cringing or clanking as old metal locks often do. Once turned completely, the ground around them began to move and they fell straight down into darkness.

They barely had time to express their surprise before landing on a plump pile of loosened dirt that fell down with them. Sparrow heard Walter coughing and he began scanning their landing site.

"Well! That wasn't bright of us." Walter coughed, looking up into the night sky, shaking his head. "I don't think we'll be getting back up that way." He sighed, brushing his moustache of rogue dirt.

Sparrow chuckled as he got up from the ground, a fireball in his hand. "Now now Walter, where's your sense of adventure?"

Tiny sneezed as the dust began to settle.  
"Bless you boy." Walter chuckled, getting up as well, ready to follow the Mayor down whatever path Tiny lead them to. He swung his large rifle from his shoulder and Sparrow twirled his sword with a flick of his wrist.

"Where do you think we are?" Walter asked.  
"I'm not sure. I don't know much about the Heroes Guild."

Sparrow's gaze was attracted to some burnt out torches. He walked over to the and lit them in an instant.

The single torch lit up and caused many more torches to come to life. Before them were stairs that rose unto a platform. On that platform was a statue of a hooded and veiled woman with a long sleeved cloak. Her fingers touched her lips, and her eyes were hidden.

Sparrow couldn't help but think that it resembled Theresa.

There were too many similarities. The attire, the large ring bracelets, the hooded and obstructed sight. Sparrow could even hear a faint melody in the air, the dreadful nothingness washed out by a subtle chant as the light took over the platform.

It wouldn't surprise him if it was actually her.

Walter sighed. "This can't be all."  
Sparrow looked over the edge and saw a never ending bottom, with fog masking just how far long the fall was. Large support columns stood tall throughout the mist and hugged the rocky walls that followed down the abyss.

"I won't shove you if you don't push me." Walter said, uneasy.

"What is it Walter, afraid of heights?"  
Sparrow asked, his eyebrow quirking upwards.

"Well I'm not too overly fond of them."

Sparrow chuckled as he walked before the statue. The sound of his footsteps changed once he reached the centre of the platform.

Looking down, he brushed his boot to the side and the indistinguishable colours of a Cullis gate were revealed.

Just as Walter was about to ask what the Mayor had found, Tiny's ears spiked up once more and he bolted back towards the gardens. Sparrow's head shot upwards and looked to Walter.

"Alright! I'll go get him and what he found." He said as he ran after the twitchy dog, calling his name between huffs of panting.

Once Walter's heavy footsteps were gone Sparrow readied himself for the cullis gate.

He unleashed the fire around him and the cullis gate under him lit up from under the thick layer of dirt.

There was a rumble. Sparrow expected to be teleported elsewhere but then the floor before the statue splint open revealing more stairs. It was quiet as far as secret tunnel mechanisms went.

"Walter!" He called, not moving from the cullis gate. He chuckled as Walter ran back a few seconds after Tiny, a bone in his mouth.

"My miniature excursion was a bust, I see at least yours was successful."

Sparrow smiled as he ventured on, Tiny in toe. "And what do you feel about small spaces? You must hate them, a big guy like yourself."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'd take tunnels over free falling an day." Walter replied, following Sparrow closely with a newly stolen torch from the wall in hand.

They emerged from the small tunnel to a great opening. The opened cavern spread for miles, long spires holding up the ground above.

There was some sort of natural light provided within the cave, (which initially puzzled him), a plentiful amount of running water and a ton of breathable air.

"Now this... This is a comfortable amount of room." Walter smiled. "Balls!" He yelled out, delighted by the echo that answered.

Sparrow couldn't help but think that Belle's digging was so close to the biggest open cave he had seen.

"Maker's balls... What do you suppose the heroes used this place for?"

"Probably not for storage." Sparrow answered.

Tiny barked in approval as he twirled around, eager to run free in the new space.

Sparrow examined the caves and his eye caught onto a small glimmer to the right side of the main part of the cave. He followed the chiseled path for a few meters before jumping over small rocks and landed on a different path. Walter frowned as Sparrow began walking elsewhere from the clear path before them.

"Sparrow?" He called.

Sparrow said nothing as he brushed off dust from the cliffs, already ready to journey ahead.

"Sparrow, why jump down here when..." Walter sighed. "Why do I even bother..." And he too jumped over the rocks.

The boys walked for a little while before bumped into Hollow Men, who were quickly dealt with, then bats, who were equally just as quickly dealt with, until they reached a guild door.

Walter brushed his moustache as he directed Sparrow to the seal compartment.

"After you Mayor."

The Mayor nudged him in the shoulder and inserted the seal once more.

The door opened. The room was revealed.

Walter scoffed.  
"What do you know... Even your sarcastic comments are correct."

Before them was the largest intact storage room of the old kingdom. Bookshelves reached the ceiling of the gigantic room, filled with books, and trinkets, statues of who they could only guess to be heroes, murals of past accomplishments, maps and jewelry...

And in the middle were three rusty weapons and a gauntlet that was set on the wall held up by an ornate glassless case.

Sparrow approached the three rusty weapons cautiously, looking for traps and other nefarious devices but reached the platform unharmed. Tiny happily trotted beside him, not a care in the world.

There was an old book in front of the rusty weapons, set on a hovering pedestal that adjusted its height to reach down to Sparrow. The Hero's Guild crest adorned its duty cover.

Sparrow took the book with steady hands.  
"What does it say?" Walter asked, picking up Sparrow's torch from the ground.

Sparrow read for a few moments. "It says that these weapons are heroic weapons. Who change their appearance and features based on the wielder." Sparrow looked up to the weapons. "Much like the heroes themselves actually."

"Remarkable..." Walter acclaimed.  
Sparrow frowned and walked to the weapons. "It speaks of a hammer, a rifle, a pistol..." He looked up, the invisible weapon holder revealing itself. There were four stands.

"And the sword." Sparrow closed the book and turned to Walter. "The sword is missing." He touched the empty stand, a feeling of urgency invaded him.

"Well only heroes know of this place, and only heroes can get to it. So I'm sure a hero has the sword. Or at least took it. Who knows how long it's been gone for."

Sparrow nodded but thought differently. He would have felt safer with the sword in his hands, after seeing how quickly people can be turned.

Sparrow put the book back on its stand and walked towards the gauntlet on the wall. There was writing in the wall that he couldn't read.

His logical mind urged him to be careful but he found that his hands had a will of their own. His fingers touched the fabric of the gauntlet and on impact his Will lines came to life around his knuckles and fingers. The blue lines surged throughout his body like a revitalizing wave.

He threw his logical mind in the dirt once more as he picked up the age old artifact that made him feel alive.

He slipped the gauntlet on his left hand and wiggled inside of it once it was set. To his disappointment nothing really happened once the gauntlet was set. His Will lines remained dormant, the gauntlet remained silent.

"That's odd." Walter commented.  
Before Sparrow could agree, his Will lines sparked to life and his entire body was covered, just like before when the Spire was still whole.

Sparrow felt his age lift, his bones felt lighter as stronger, his mind rejuvenated like he never knew his mind had swayed.

Sparrow took a deep breath and couldn't help but think,

_Damn that felt good.  
_  
He hadn't felt so active in a long time. Many of his scholars and doctors chalked up his fatigue as a side effect of him being the Mayor, now Sparrow knew better. He turned to the weapons.

His right hand reached out for the pistol and grabbed the bandages handle with care. Once the pistol firmly set in his palm and hold, his will lines came to life once more. A blinding light erupted from the handle of the pistol where his grip was firm.

Walter had to avert his eyes to avoid seeing spots in his vision. Once the light was gone, Sparrow held a much more different pistol in his hands. 

The pistol's handle was formed into some sort of converter that reacted to the magic flowing in his veins, the magic going through the large crystal embedded into the handle causing a gray smoke to protrude from the gun's pores. The barrel itself had an intricate golden balverine sketched into the end of the pistol, his mouth open and ready to spew out bullets.

There was a moment of silence before Sparrow looked into the white of Walter's eyes.

"We must notify the scholars of this place. But only the scholars." Sparrow twirled the new gun around his finger and put it in the holster that seemed too small for it, but fit perfectly.

"A handful of guards shall guide them down here. We need to hide this place to the eyes of people who would use these weapons to do harm. Of at least away from those who would think they are heroes and make fools of themselves."

Sparrow began walking to the main door, picking up the book on his way out

"Like who? There hasn't been anyone worthy of these weapons in quite some time."

"I'd rather not take any chances Walter. And besides I think I have the perfect plan to hide this places surface... The Castle needs a little renovation."

Walter shook his head and caught up to Sparrow. "The rebuilder's society is not going to love this."

"To the contrary my friend." He said as he sealed the door behind him.

\\\OoO/

Sparrow and Walter walked back into the Castle. Walter followed him to make sure he would head up to his chambers and not the library, and he made sure that Tiny wouldn't run off again.

They stopped when they reached the throne room. There was a woman, a slim woman, with the updo of the ages, waiting for them mere meters in front of the throne, her back towards them.

"Who are you?" Walter asked, his voice echoing trough out the empty grand hall.

The woman turned her head slightly.  
"I am Lady Plum." She spoke softly, her voice was seemingly created to cool rowdy children or wild animals. The echo her voice produced made her seem mystical.

"You do not know me but I know you Mayor." She turned fully towards them after taking one glance at the throne. "I am part of Reaver's connections."

"If you think that will get you on his good side I'm afraid you are mistaken."

"Reaver doesn't own me." She said plainly with a swat of her hand. "Besides, he'd much rather shoot his informants then feed them. He'd never see a single good coin from his purse in our hands, but no matter,..."

She joint her hands in front of her dress and observed the men before her.

"Had I known that the Mayor prefers to dawdle in the dirt with his bodyguard, I would have come back in the morning." She quipped with a sly smile.

Sparrow felt the need to defend his actions but instead kept his famous stoic demeanour.

"Such a pity, I now know of many disappointed girls..." She smiled, approaching the two men with her clapping heels.

"What do you want Lady Plum?"  
Sparrow asked, stopping her assumptions.

She rose her eyebrow and smirked. "To the point. A man of action is our Mayor." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I came to offer my services. You don't really have a reliable source of information and honestly it's a miracle you managed to get this far without one."

"And what would you be offering in the long run?" The Mayor asked.

"If you want to be a successful Mayor you'll need an ear to the people and the aristocracy. Like your little situation earlier today." She walked towards the mayor and his soldier, looking up into their eyes. "She will not bother you further. I have dealt with her bruised ego."

She patted the Mayor's shoulder on her way out. "Remember what I can offer you Mayor. I may prove useful to you yet."

Sparrow thought about it for a brief moment.  
"Lady Plum. Join me here tomorrow. We shall speak some more in the daylight."

She turned on her heel and smiled. "I shan't be late Mayor Sparrow." She bowed and made her exit.

Once she was out of earshot Walter turned to the Mayor.  
"I don't trust her sir."

"Neither do I but I need to figure out what she knows. And how much of it that she does."

"How much of what sir?"  
"I don't know." He squinted his eyes as he starred down where she stood moments before. "And that's what worries me."

They spent a moment looking back at Lady Plum, to make sure she would in fact leave the Castle.

Sparrow sighed and patted Walter's shoulder.

"Go home mate. Your eyes look like they're going to fall out of their sockets." Walter sighed with a smile as he too began the long trek out of the Castle.

"For my sake Mayor, go to bed. I'd hate to see you tomorrow as I look now."

"Don't worry Walter. I won't look like you. It'll take more than a night to grow your handlebars and all the barbers are closed."

Walter chuckled tiredly and waved behind him, a sign of farewell.

Sparrow smiled and looked down at Tiny. The dog wasn't even the least bit tired and if Sparrow was honest neither was he.

He looked down at his gauntlet, the faint blue lines still glowing. He felt as energized as he had back when he was a young adventuring lad, when he only slept once a week.

It brought back dark and terrible memories as he suddenly plummeted back into his deepest darkest thoughts.

His feet began to walk towards the spiral staircase, not towards his warm bedroom but higher.

_When you meet Lord Lucien you must show respect, at all times_

He passed all the armoured suits, hearing the past butler's instructions that he heard ages ago when he was only a child.

_Address him as my lord, speak only when spoken to and do not mention Lady Fairfax or lady Amelia_

His dread increased progressively as he reached the grand doors. His fingers hesitantly brushed the ornate door knob.

_Come on little Sparrow. It's alright.  
_  
He flinched his fingers back and closed his eyes.

"Not today little Sparrow." He whispered, turning away from the door and walking back to his room where he could experiment with his gauntlet, away from anything remotely reminding him of Lucien.

If he weren't in such an emotional state he would have seen the woman hiding behind one of the armoured suits.

\\\OoO/

I livvveeee!

Hi! Yes I know it takes a while to update.


	5. 4 - Rest In Peece

HCSF - 4 Rest in Peece

Sparrow hadn't gone to bed as Walter hoped. Instead he spent the entirety of the night finding makeshift mannequins that Jasper wouldn't mind would go missing and set up some sort of experimental ring in his bedroom.

He also skimmed through the contents of the book they had found, finding a disappointingly little amount of information about the weapons and their creator.

Following the failure of his perusal of the book, he spent his entire morning airing out his minor frustrations by shooting magic and bullets at the makeshift mannequins he had rounded up.

He had moved all of the furniture from the right side of his room to bunch up where his majestic bed was. He even rolled up the edges of the carpet, for fear that they'd burn.

Sparrow had experimented with his newest pistol, testing the accuracy and the power the small thing had amped up in its barrel and found himself tremendously satisfied. Not only did the pistol kick a massive punch but the bullets were average ammunition, he didn't have to buy specialized rounds. He also felt whole when he wielded it, which made him positively giddy at the chance of finding the sword.

The gauntlet was, in its self, a tremendous find. His Will lines were brighter than ever when his spells would be cast, his older soul felt rejuvenated, his inner self was more centered. The gauntlet did so many things for him that he wondered if it was all in his head.

Sparrow only realized the time when the first maid of the day knocked on his door, requesting that he rise so she could do his bed.

"I'm afraid you don't need to pay any attention to this room for today." he called, as he opened the door.

The maid on the other side of the door wasn't expecting the Mayor to open the large wooden door as she jumped in surprise at his sudden apparition. Sparrow couldn't stop the small smile that crept on his lips as he noticed which maid stood before him.

"Elizabeth, bright and early I see."

She sighed and blew some strands of her rogue hair away from her gaze. "Actually I was here all night. Call me restless I suppose." she smiled back. However her smile shrunk once she caught a glimpse of the bedroom she was tasked to clean. "Is that a burning mannequin in the middle of your-" she asked, unsure of what she was seeing.

Sparrow said nothing and simply nodded.

"Jasper is going to kill me." she sighed. Sparrow could only close the door and sympathise. Tiny barked and ran down the hall, gallivanting like an awkward gazelle.

"I will speak with Jasper, don't worry." He said, gesturing towards the hall. They walked in silence and both picked up the pace to match the hopping dog. They reached the throne room rather quickly and bumped into Jasper on the last step.

"Ah, Mayor. You are already up I see." Jasper stopped his trajectory to address his mayor but paused when his eyes landed on Elizabeth.

Before Jasper could say anything, Sparrow spoke up.

"I told her to avoid my room today Jasper."

Jasper's eyebrows rose and let a little "oh?" Escape his lips.

"In fact, could you ask for a runner to go get Walter later this morning? I have new developments he needs to be aware of." Sparrow added as he began walking beside Jasper, the butler falling in step with the hero with the maid trailing behind.

"New developments sir?"

He asked, his eyebrow rising once more.

"I have many meetings today and his military input will be needed." Sparrow absently brushed some ash off of his gauntlet.

"Yes sir." Jasper answered curtly, his heels clapping as he walked towards the guards station.

Sparrow took a quick look at his newest staff member.

The brown hair hidden by her bonnet, when they met before, was tied up in a messy ponytail that swayed when she walked, her maid uniform was already stained with black tar that he could only suppose came from the kitchen (or hoped it did), she had smeared little patches of faint dirt on her cheeks, her black shoes already started giving her slivers on her heels.

He couldn't help but think that she couldn't possibly be that battered after her first day of working on his team and wondered if she could eventually learn to love what she did.

However the most worrisome feature he had noticed were the deep bags under her rich brown eyes.

"Where did you sleep Elizabeth?" Sparrow asked, mere moments after Jasper had left.

Elizabeth, taken by surprise at his sudden question stuttered before answering correctly. "The Inn sir."

Sparrow looked into her eyes over his shoulder, she almost cowered but stood firm. She could feel the different vibe the Mayor was emitting... It was strong. Wether it was good or bad she couldn't know.

"There's a Boardhouse for the Castle staff, here on the grounds." Sparrow directed her attention to the kitchen doors. "Gilda runs it, she will offer you a bed until you can live on your own. You'll find it to be a better offer than that of the Inn."

Elizabeth smiled briefly but then fell silent. He felt the change in her ease and turned to face her directly, pausing in the middle of the grand room in the centre of the carpet.

"You seem... Different today. It's reassuring, If you don't mind me saying."

He smiled. "Everyone here needs to speak their mind once in a while." He heard Tiny bark at him from the Library. He began making his way there, speaking over his shoulder. "I'd make a poor Mayor if I'd never let my own staff express their opinions."

Elizabeth stayed rooted in the centre of the massive room before reality hit her and she made her way into the kitchen. Her smile could be seen from the entrance to the Castle.

Sparrow made his way to the Library, listening and talking back to Tiny's insisting yelps. He tossed the runner ball he hid in his pocket to distract the massive dog as he pulled the lever that would grant him access to Leo Head's laboratory. (At least what they could recover from the vault under the Castle).

He looked for every book they had about the Hero's guild with no success after a disappointing amount of time. He had hoped that the alchemist Leo Head would have had something about the chemical and magical properties of weaponry, even if it weren't Hero related.

But all the alchemist had were diaries about how he was confused by his gender identity, with doodles of breasts in the margins of the pages accompanied with the word "soon", as well as motivational books called "How to Convince People You are Comfortable in your Own Body" volumes one through five, in multiple copies.

The image of the grand study door came into his mind but didn't remain long before he heard heavy steps coming from the main library.

"What's this with getting me here early? Can't a man get some decent sleep in this city?" Walter chuckled as he walked into the hidden library, patting Tiny's head lazily. The dog sighed silently and continued his nap.

"At least it's socially acceptable for you to nap where ever you want to, old boy. You don't have this problem."

He took one good look at Sparrow before he realized something was different.

"Pardon me as I'm going to be frank, did you do anything different? New shampoo? Did you smell Jasper oils too long?"

Sparrow chuckled, putting one of Leo's book back into the shelf. "I've been getting that often today."

"It doesn't count if Jasper tells you. He'd never risk his position. Unless there's something terribly wrong with your dressing."

"No actually, the cooks and Elizabeth noticed."

Sparrow saw the way Walter's eyebrows rose, but chose not to comment.

"So why do you need me today?" Walter rubbed his brow, slowly his fatigue leaving.

Sparrow smiled, he hadn't slept for 24 hours and he wasn't even slightly tired.

"We are going to visit the Rebuilder's Society." Sparrow smiled, straightening his coat. He noticed a puff of dust fly off as he did. He coughed as it settled around him.

Walter said nothing, he simply gave Sparrow the longest deadpan disapproving look he could muster.

"Trust me. They'll behave if I bring you along."

"This is about Bella isn't it." Walter replied, with a certain tint of disapproval.

"Bella just happens to be close with the Rebuilder's Society, we need her to send us towards who is really pulling the strings." Sparrow replied, giving Walter a truly sympathetic look.

Sparrow then noticed some more dirt that resided in his coat, dirt that he hadn't removed yet from the Heroic Weapon Room.

He slid his overcoat off of his shoulders and shook it a little as he walked inside the Library, Walter close behind. Maids appeared out of nowhere to pass the broom where the dust had fallen.

"Bella hasn't seen me in ages Mayor. I wouldn't put all my bets on one horse."

"I'm not. Because I have the only horse in the race."

Walter stopped walking as Sparrow started going up the stairs towards the Throne Room, his fingers touched Tiny as he bolted all the steps to beat everyone to the top.

"Come again?"

"I have you, I have purpose, and I have that massive cave that she'd die for to get her hands on, she's an archeologist she won't be able to resist a cave no one has excavated yet. But if those don't convince her to comply then we'll go see Reaver and she hates that we can do that."

Walter squinted his eyes. "How do you know this much?"

Sparrow shrugged his shoulders as he smiled lightly. "The maids aren't quiet when they work Walter."

Walter rolled his eyes and followed behind the Mayor and his mountainous dog, out of the Castle and into the City of Bowerstone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sparrow and Walter made it to the Bowerstone square rather quickly, considering the early hour.

Their goal was to reach the Clocktower before the city would wake and their voices would wash out in the cluster of merchants that lined up the streets.

They made their way to Bella's last known location, a modest house located near the furniture store.

Sparrow knocked on the door softly and waited a moment before knocking again.

"Miss Bella?" Sparrow called, knocking a third time, Tiny scratched at the door, attempting to be of assistance.

It was only after the third knock that movement was heard from inside. Things clattering to the floor and things being shuffled around.

"Who is it?" Someone called, in the fancy accent that only Bella spoke in. The accent of education she claimed.

"It's the Mayor." He answered, putting his hand on his hips, a stance he always found comfortable.

Instead of seeing the door open before them, a head popped out from the balcony above the door.

"Mayor, what a pleasant surprise." She greeted in a rushed voice, her smile making her appear more awake than she was. Her entire face lit up once she saw Walter standing next to the Mayor.

"And mister Beck! What a pleasure."

"Likewise Miss Bella."

The boys saw the undeniable blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Is this a bad time?" Sparrow asked coyly.

Before anyone could comment further Bella tsked, "There's no such thing." She put her hair behind her ear. "What can I do for you both on this morning?"

"Could we have this conversation inside? It is rather critical."

Bella frowned. Walter knew that the visit to Bella wasn't purely for the Hero Cave they found. Something was drastically different, sorely based on the fact that Sparrow wanted to contact the Rebuilders when he had been previously adamant about shooing them away every chance he got. It was this ulterior motive that made him curious enough to follow the Mayor.

Bella answered something like "Of course!" And she ran down the steps, she paused in front of the door, probably rearranging her bodice, and opened the wooden door. She wore the same thing she always wore, blue overcoat and all.

She hadn't changed in the two years really. She still had that feather in her hat, scrolls dallying in her messenger pack... He could almost see her handing over another cryptic scroll that would send him all over Albion for another piece of a greater treasure.

Sparrow took one good look at the interior of the house over her shoulder and wasn't surprised at what he saw.

Her _decorations_ were varied scrolls tossed everywhere, there wasn't a single clear flat surface in her home. Scrolls, blueprints, books and scraps of paper invaded her furniture and ironically her bookshelf was nearly empty.

As the two men walked in she apologized for the mess, saying something about education being more important than outside perceptions. Tiny took the opportunity to rest outside the home, as he often did as a sign of courtesy.

Bella cleared two chairs for the men and tried to offer them some tea.

"No thank you." Sparrow answered. The Mayor's answer seemed to be enough but Walter had to refuse a few more times before she'd drop the offer altogether.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked, her question directed to Sparrow, however her gaze shifted to Walter. If the soldier was uncomfortable he didn't let it show.

"We need to get in contact with the Rebuilders Society."

Bella became quiet, her gaze finally turning to the Mayor. A moment of silence ensued. "Didn't you refuse them not two or three days ago?"

Sparrow didn't need to answer that as Walter confirmed it. "Something has... happened since then."

Bella seemed unsure, as if she was trying to find a catch. "It isn't often you find someone in this city to have changed their mind so suddenly, pardon me if I seem hesitant."

Sparrow chuckled. "Believe me I wouldn't have seen this coming either." Walter grunted, in agreement.

Bella remained quiet, rummaging through her mind for various clues as to why the Mayor would finally want to contact the Rebuilders, and failed. Seeing as she knew little of the Mayor's interests, she knew even less as to why he seemed to hate them so much originally. Because of that lack of knowledge she couldn't accurately calculate how big an event would have to be to break the Mayor's resolve about the Society.

"What could have happened to bring this about this change?" She asked, unsure. "You know what the Society will ask of you if you wish to ask any favour."

The Mayor nodded solemnly. The whole town knew that the Rebuilders wanted certain houses built back from the rubble but it was one specific house that caused Sparrow's dismissal of their requests. Two years later and the Mayor still hadn't budged.

Until something happened two days before he left to meet with her.

She knew why he had brought Walter Beck, she wasn't ignorant. She knew that her infatuation with Mister Beck was no secret but the fact that the Mayor brought him along proved just how badly he needed to contact the Society.

She took one good long look at the Mayor and sighed. She leaned back and picked up some paper that resided on the shelf and rolled it up into her messenger bag.

"Their leader is Robert Coald. I'll take you to where he lives." She answered, as she got up from her seat, which prompted the men to rise from their own.

They made their way outside to the sound of the Town Crier announcing the hour of business. As if on cue merchants started yelling their sales pitches.

"Fresh fruits and Vegetables! Straight from the farms!"

"This stall is owned by Albion's finest! Expect nothing shoddy here!"

"Who wants a jolly alcoholic breakfast! Half price for all single mothers!"

The three avoided all the stalls and merchants beckoning to get the Mayor's attention as they made their way towards the Bowerstone view, walking passed the Inn where the gamblers started rolling their dice and alcohol started its morning run.

Sparrow could feel his anxiety creep up as he knew what resided at the end of that road. He had avoided it since he had seen it crumbled for the first time.

When they walked near the crumbled home he looked away, relying on Tiny's happy bouncing body to make sure he didn't bump into anyone.

Then they stopped. Right in front of it.

Suddenly the Rebuilders plight to fix the crumbled houses made more sense, the leader's home was the one right in front of one such spots.

Walter could feel Sparrow's unease but chose not to comment. He knew he disliked having his weaknesses pointed out.

Bella knocked on the door, calling out Robert's name.

There was an audible grumble as she knocked again.

"What do you want this time Bella!"

"I have some people who want to see you Robert."

The grumble became louder as heavier steps approached the wooden door.

The door opened in one swing, the hinges creaking at the sudden yank.

Robert Coald was not what anyone had pictured him to be. Most of the Rebuilders had been large men, with biceps the size of horse haunches, tattoos everywhere, large bushy brows.

But Robert was the utter opposite.

He was a lanky man, with some hidden muscle no doubt, his head nearly hitting the door frame. He had a single visible tattoo on his left wrist where a massive scar went down his arm.

His hair was short brown and disheveled, his stubble maintained to simply decorate his sharp jaw line.

"Who is it?" He croaked.

He did, however, have the deepest voice Sparrow had ever heard.

Sparrow cleared his throat and extended his hand.

"We've never met, I'm the Mayor."

Robert seemed to process this new information rather slowly before grabbing the hand that was offered to him with a strong handshake as he muttered. "Oh shit."

"Robert!" Bella hissed.

Robert slummed out and corrected his language. "I'm sorry, Hello Mayor."

Sparrow could simply smile, ignoring what he knew was at his back.

Robert, dumbfounded, simply stumbled on more words before he cleared his throat and invited everyone inside.

Sparrow had to remind himself to walk at a normal pace into the home.

As usual Tiny stayed outside, plopping to the ground with a sigh.

Robert's house was... Populated. Many beefy men slept a bit everywhere on the floor before Robert woke them with clapping and rushed words, which translated closely to "get your asses up we have company!"

The men, still groggy had all recognized the Mayor, as they had camped outside the Castle many times for protests. The fact that Sparrow was the only man is Bowerstone to have red eyes made him excessively recognizable.

Robert directed the Mayor and Walter to a clear table where they all sat down. Robert pulled out the head chair and Sparrow was hesitant to take it, considering the clear view of the window that chair gave. But he took it, as a good guest. He would simply keep his gaze away from the large window as much as possible.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mayor?" Robert inquired, the men on the floor slowly waking up and making more and more noise and whispers to each other as to why the Mayor was in Robert's home.

"I'm here to offer you a proposition Mr. Coald." Sparrow began. "I'm in need of the Rebuilder's services."

"You do know we can't help you until our terms are met." He answered promptly.

Mayor nodded. "I know you want to renovate the city but I'm willing to offer you a better deal." Sparrow looked around the room, counting the men until his gaze stilled on the rubbled home.

"I have plans to expand the City and I want your society with the construction teams." He spoke to fill in the silence.

He had never really taken a good hard look at it since the drunken incident last year, where he threw flaming spells and bottles at the crumbled stone, essentially creating his own anger molotovs, but something had caught his eye that he hadn't noticed before.

There was writing on the brick, in varying colours of what he supposed was chalk. As well as flowers and prayers, decorating the half crumbled walls and the fences of the neighbouring houses. His breath stilled as he read some child's uneven writing which said "Rest in Peece Lady and Logan Sparrow".

If he was truly a man for the people he would have agreed to the Rebuilder's terms long before. He simply had to look and forgive.

Robert stood there, unknowing what Sparrow was planning in the momentary silence before Sparrow took a long breath and shifted his red gaze into Coald's eyes.

"I'll even let you rebuild _that_." Sparrow said, pointing towards his rubbled home.

There was a silence in the room. Everyone knew what had happened in that house and why the Mayor was so reluctant to repair it.

Walter even let out a small "What?" in the silence.

Robert looked straight into Sparrow's eyes.

"What's the catch?" He asked, cutting the silence. "You refuse us for years and now you simply give us what we want?"

Sparrow leaned back in his chair. "It has come to my attention that the Citizens of Bowerstone require more of me and I would like to give them that." He rose to his feet and met Robert's eyes. "Changes are coming and I'd hate to be your enemy, Mr. Coald as I'm sure it's the same for you."

Robert rose from his seat as well. "You would be right to assume so yea."

Sparrow nodded, taking one last good look at the rubble he used to call home before turning back towards Robert.

"Come join me at the Castle later for further inquiries. I'll clear whatever I have to in order to get you into my schedule."

Robert said yea three times as Sparrow made his way to the door.

Walter followed reluctantly, quite baffled. "Bella, could you please follow us to the Castle? There's more we need to discuss with you." Bella simply nodded and bolted to walk right behind Walter.

"Mayor!" Robert called as he was sprinting to catch up to the Mayor who had breached the top of the stairs "Could we have some sort of guaranty that you are not pulling our leg to keep us quiet?"

Sparrow looked over his shoulder and into Robert's eyes.

"Come to the Castle later today and you'll see."

And with that he left, Walter on his heels.

As he exited the house he could hear some of the Rebuilder's men mumble to themselves.

"Does he want all of us to show or just Coald?"

"Hell if I know."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Walter was quiet as he walked back to the Castle, not risking to reveal some sort of secret in front of Bella. Instead he focused his attention on Tiny, who was gleefully unaware as usual.

"Might I inquire as to why you need my expertise Mayor?" Bella asked, when she couldn't handle the silence anymore.

Sparrow simply looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'll be needing your architectural wisdom for this actually."

"I suspected as much but there is only one dig site on Fairfax grounds." She huffed, puffing out her chest.

"How much do you know of the Heroes Guild?" He asked, momentarily distracted by a crowd of moving citizens all looking straight at him. He felt Walter's unease as well, sharing a quick look at him before putting his focus back on a very pensive Bella.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I know about most of their already excavated tombs and headquarters but about their history I'm not quite sure. It's all mostly legend at this point."

"Therefore you are aware that if even a small tomb or location that is related to the Heroes must be protected." Sparrow said as he could see the distinct tower of Fairfax Castle popping out in the distance above the tree line.

"Well yes. Naturally. The heroes had much influence and power. That information is dangerous in the hands of criminals and other folk." She frowned, clearly setting the pieces together.

Walter frowned when he spotted yet another group starring down the Mayor. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing yet, so he picked up the pace, holding the pommel of his sword just in case. Sparrow had also seen the group and a third showed up soon after, looking at him like the other two had. He felt his gauntleted fingers twitch.

"How much do you know about Fairfax Castle?"

Bella frowned again. "Mayor what is this about?"

"If I'm going to give what the people want, I need people I can trust with complex tasks and orders." He halted in his steps, turning to Bella. "You kept what you found in the dig site secret enough to the world. I need that kind of discretion now."

Sparrow would have continued his proposition had there not been a hundred civilians blocking the road to the castle, all trying to catch a glimpse of its stony walls.

They had all but ignored the voices behind them as they tried to raise their necks above the person before them, looking for something.

Sparrow frowned and raised his voice.

"Could someone explain to me why the road is bottled?" He asked, his usually steady voice boomed through the street.

The effect was instant as the people slowly split through the middle, like the Mayor were some kind of dangerous maniac swinging a sword through a thick bush to make his way through. Their eyes were wide and smiles had been plastered on many faces. But there were just as many frowns.

He had noticed people looking at him differently since he had left the Castle that morning. He tried digging in his mind for things he might've said to anger the masses with no success, although a small voice in the back of his mind insisted that they _knew_.

He took a few steps forward, testing the waters of the crowd, to see if they were antsy or wound up.

The crowd simply made a larger no man's land in the middle of the street.

Sparrow frowned as he kept his pace, walking through the people while keeping his caution up. He didn't know what kind of protest they were lining up for or if he was the person they were waiting for.

He could hear Walter's muffled swears and Bella's uneasy mumbling. The only other person that was as quiet as he was Tiny, uncharacteristically quiet in fact.

The dog simply stared down any who moved, any who would take a single step towards Sparrow.

It took 10 minutes for Sparrow to reach the Castle but with every step he heard a certain voice rise up and only got clearer the closer he got.

"Now you've all heard the rumours, Bowerstone has been led by a Mayor for over a hundred years! It has survived the Heroes when they were alive and burning, it has survived the tyranny of Lucian, the disappearance of Leo Head! Bowerstone is in need of a great leader."

Sparrow had breeched the gates at that moment, staring into the eye of Reaver. Standing on his front doors, waving his cane around like a circus entertainer.

"Mayor? What is he yapping about?" He could hear Walter's confusion and regretted not warning him sooner about his talk with Reaver.

Reaver didn't lose a second before chuckling and pointing his cane directly towards the Mayor.

"Well! If it isn't the Mayor himself! I hope he can explain these rumours and wether or not they are indeed true!"

Reaver moved from the pedestal he was perched on as Sparrow made his way up his steps, glaring at Reaver with every step he took. Walter and Bella stayed on the Castle grounds as Sparrow cleared his throat.

"I have been Bowerstone's Mayor for two years." He began, his eyes scanning the crowd. He could see his staff, the kitchen, the maids, Jasper, Elizabeth...

He could also see Coald and his men arriving just then, as he took to the stage Reaver had birthed. Coald observing him carefully, no doubt preparing his _protest voice_ should the need for it arise.

Sparrow had been put on the spot for decision of that degree before, one the biggest decision he ever had to make. And now there he was again, making decisions off the fly, the fate of a country hinging on the touch of a button. A very big metaphorical button.

"And it has come to my attention that you require more than what I have been offering." He took a moment before officially starting his speech.

"Albion is a mess." He stated. People began protesting lowly and Sparrow let them. He rose his hand in silence after they had rid their disagreements.

"Mercenaries crowd the highways, balverines kidnap the travellers, bandits raid the villages and extort the people!" He took a steady look at the crowd, seeing many nods. "Albion may be a mess but it's our Albion." Murmurs began as a few patriotic men and women cheered.

"And our Albion is strong, it's stubborn. It withstands time and criminals and people who wish to do it harm are dealt with."

"We are a proud people. We aren't used to change." He took one look and both Jasper and Walter, they both nodded, knowing what he was about to announce. Sparrow could _feel_ Reaver's happiness oozing from the fancy man's body.

"But it's our Albion and when things go to the crapper people stand up." He could hear a few cheers, people had that glimmer in their eyes. He hadn't seen that glimmer in a long time and he was dedicated to keep it alive.

"Having said that, I now officially offer myself to be your King."

The crowd erupted, some were angry but most were glad. The cheering kept coming as the people still bottled in the road heard the news themselves.

It was an overwhelming roar that shook the very foundations of the ground.

"As my first action in your name I will cleanse the roads, free the people of the fear of criminality and instore a new time for Bowerstone. Both the Castle and Bowertone will grow as this city blooms and flourishes. We will take back what the years of neglect have lost to us, explore what has been kept from us and one day we will be healed from Lucian's depravity and narrow minded ideals." The guards began to chant in sync, the rumble a low song that bolstered Sparrow's strength. They chanted "Hero King!" Over and over.

"And this I promise you, as a hero my first and foremost duty will be to protecting you. But as your King my blood will always keep this city and its people safe."

It became nearly impossible to speak or hear over the hundreds that were before him.

When he rose his fist in the air and chanted "For Albion!" many copied his action with renewed energy. His staff rose all their hands in cheer.

In the drowning joy of his new people he almost forgot just how furious he was towards Reaver.

As he turned around to walk back in his Castle he caught Reaver's shit eating grin in his peripheral and growled.

"We will speak of this later, _Reaver_."

Reaver simply chuckled and twirled his cane like a choreographed routine. "I'm sure we will your highness."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I have notified Mister Coald and his men to meet with you tomorrow Sir." Jasper announced, hands behind his back and his posture straight. "I have, however, told them to see you in the morning. Hopefully that is suitable for you."

"Yes it's alright for me Jasper thank you." Sparrow sighed as he leaned back into the Library chair, his body felt old again. He dreaded the feeling. He looked outside, it was barely midday.

He had told Bella of the Hero cave and her enthusiasm had drained him completely. Just when he began to doubt her ability to keep things quiet and on the down low she instantly went into research mode, barking orders to his couriers and demanding that they bring her paper so she may send letters and book requests.

It had only been a ten minute conversation but it felt like he had aged a year.

Jasper's brow arched as he approached the Mayor. "Sir, if I may?" He inquired.

Sparrow simply nodded. "What is on your mind Jasper?"

"Some other members of staff would like to ask you some questions sir. As to how your announcement this morning will change things inside the Castle."

Sparrow nodded silently before getting up from his seat.

"Alright. Tell them to meet with me in the Throne Room in fifteen minutes." Sparrow rearranged his attire, which made Jasper giddy, and put away most of the books he had pulled out. He heard Jasper's steps walk away and out into the staircase, going up and out of the Library.

Sparrow sighed. Rubbing his brow.

_Have I done the right thing again? _Looking down, his gaze ended up on Tiny, the dog sound asleep. His fingers brushed the top of his head and smiled as the dog's sleeping groan triggered his leg to twitch.

The last time he had to make a decision he lost his dog and Rose all over again. But he gained the gratitude of all those who died at the spire, all those who died at Lucian's corrupted and twisted hands.

He was distracted when he heard footsteps enter the Library. They were heavy steps, like Walter's. But different. And Walter _never_ changed his boots.

Just as Sparrow was about to ask Walter something useless and unimportant, someone other than Walter appeared in the doorway.

This man was large, almost just as large and built as Walter but not as tall. He had short blondish hair, bushy eyebrows, his clothes were clean and unscathed but he looked uncomfortable, in the way that Walter would be in a black suit and cufflinks. He had a black bandana covering his forehead and a crooked nose, the kind that healed funny. The man didn't have the look of any normal citizen but didn't look like a common mercenary or guard.

Like Elizabeth this man was different because of the look in his eyes. Where Elizabeth's eyes contained guilt and repentance, his had a mix of confusion and gratitude.

In the words of Walter, he had the eyes of a man who had seen some shit but the look of someone who hadn't.

Before the man could speak, Sparrow readied his gauntlet... Just in case. Tiny felt his master's unease and was immediately jolted awake, his eyes scanning the room for threats.

"Hullo mister Mayor sir." He greeted, forcing a smile on his lips. "I suppose it's King now though." He chuckles nervously. "Sorry."

Inexperienced people would have seen the man as threatening but Sparrow knew how to spot _unease_ to know not to be alarmed.

The man had a different accent. The kind of accent you'd hear from Westcliff, the previous Bandit village but now prospering town.

Sparrow nodded in greeting, his hand creeping away from his holster.

There was a moment of silence between the two before the man coughed and cleared his throat.

"I um..." He began, wincing. "I probably should have told someone I wanted to speak with you." He started playing with his fingers, intertwining them together and apart like some bizarre hand game.

And then it hit him. Sparrow knew this man, he had known him for years. He could practically see the Spire Guard uniform materialize around the man.

"_Bob_."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Oh what's this? More characters popping in? Whhhaaattt?

Once more I apologize for the extreme lengths of time between chapters. I only hope this chapter will hold its own in the grand scheme of things.

And yes, Lady Plum not being in this chapter is intentional.

And a sidenote. School is coming, university is going to be fun to navigate with this but I assure you, more chapters will come. I'm strangely dedicated to finishing this story. Something about Fable... I don't know. Which is good for me really, since I can't really be serious at all in real time. I can totally make fun of the game in a story while keeping a serious plot. Which isn't something you can do with a lot of other games and their content.

Hope you guys stick around for more!

How'd you like the speech?


End file.
